


Sex Arcade: Daphne and Velma

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [13]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Blog post, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Blow Job, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Porn Video, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of Mystery, Inc. arrives at the Arcade to unmask the true nature of their fans.</p><p>This story was written for Sabu’s pic for May 14th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Daphne and Velma

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 169  
Subject Name: Daphne Blake  
Occupation: Detective  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 24/4/16  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 115 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Red, wavy  
Eyes: Green  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: A

Clientele:  
Male: 62%  
Female: 38%

 

Booth Number: 174  
Subject Name: Velma Dinkley  
Occupation: Detective  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 17/4/16  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 4’9”  
Weight: 95 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Brunette, short  
Eyes: Auburn  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: AB

Clientele:  
Male: 59%  
Female: 41%

 

002: Answer Post, luckytheassslut’s blog, 15/9/16

Q: Hey Lucky, I heard from a friend you were at the screening of the Mystery Whores cumpilation. Is it true? Spill, bitch.

A: Oh, gee, I wonder whoever let that slip! :p youre ded, @Cuntbrutalizer. Jk, your cock is too good. I’ll just slap you rreeeeaaallly hard. ;)

Alright, for those who may not know, a certain super secret palace of debauchery invited me and some other regulars to the closed doors premiere of their first ever pornographic production. Up until this past year, photography of any kind of the so called ‘Subjects’ was strictly forbidden and would result in the offending party being ‘removed from the premises and having their membership revoked.’ lol, has anyone heard from the dumb fucks who got caught breaking that rule? I actually knew a couple of said dumb fucks prior to their presumably genial discharge. I can’t say I miss them. And they apparently had shit timing, because the people who run this depraved Xanadu - as I like to call it and will refer to as such for the rest of this post - reversed this particular stipulation without any fanfare or really an announcement at all. It was like overnight that I starting seeing cameras out and filming by the truckload and the staff not doing a thing about it.

Now, even though the anon only asked whether the, um, ‘rumor’ was true, I trust you all will be expecting me to share what it was I saw at the screening. :P Well, worry not, studs, because have I got some stuff for you! Words only, though, sorry. While photography is allowed on the, ahem, expo floor, all of us at the screening were stripped of electronics prior to entering and, EVEN if someone kinda sorta snuck a recording device in anyway, they were quite adamant about stressing how important it was that we saw remained exclusive to our eyes. *mimes throat slitting* Sorry, it just isn’t worth the notoriously harsh repercussions to post shoddy images that would just 404 after an hour anyway. I hope you guys understand where I am coming from.

So, the video! As the anon’s question stated, it was cumpilation (maybe 3 minutes long, maybe longer) and an incredibly high quality one. Whoever edited it was no slouch and definitely knew what they were doing. The momentum was undeniable, propulsive even, driven forward by quick, clean cuts and a really sick beat. It was fucking hot, tho I couldn’t exactly tell you what the song was or who it was by. I can’t even remember the words she was singing at this point! I maaay have been riding a dick while watching this video, so I hope you will forgive me if my memory is a bit hazy. You perverted fucks are probably enjoying this story more just by knowing that. ;p

I suppose this is point where an internet dweller complains about their childhood having been ruined, but honestly I think I am enjoying that old cartoon more now than I ever did as a kid and I definitely appreciate the sly decision of postponing the premiere until the anniversary of the first episode’s airing - 47 years ago at this point. And they certainly did delay, because I had been hearing about a cut of it floating around the Hostesses’ possession for a while. In fact, late in the vid, you see (well, I saw!) Daphne’s hand tugging on a bbc as the two watch the earlier, longer version. From what I could tell through the hard fucking I was receiving and the slut’s shockingly good stroke, the original version had a lot less momentum and had more penetration scenes.

So, yeah, baes, if you imagined that there was a lot of deep dicking, including anal, then I am sorry. There wasn’t a shred of anal in the version I watched and the majority of it was blowjobs and creamy facials. I know, we poor souls. :p But do not let that discourage you, studs, because trust me, you won’t know just how much you need to see these ladies act like porn starlets until you watch for yourself (so you best start cosying up to your favorite current member and see if you can get a recommendation if you aren’t already one yourself ;) ). I was actually shocked how often Daphne and Velma were out of their restraints, only a collar keeping them within the space of the booth. And then I was transfixed by how damn hungry for cock they were. They both really work shafts and balls like pros, I am surprised they don't drown in cum daily!

Alright, I know I am being annoying and bouncing around and EVEN THO I don’t have a bunch of time before I have to leave, I am going to give you all the best blow by blow I can. Let’s call this the lightning round barrage of loads. :p It opens with what appears to be Velma, nude and on her back, being filmed from above. The guy filming pokes her breast, saying boop boop as he watches her chest jiggle. Someone out of frame says, ‘are you ready?’ and then the beat starts. It cuts to both girls with their heads in a guy’s lap, giving him some deep throat. They alternate, but the bespectacled slut takes more of him between her lips, surfacing to egg him on to unloading on their faces. Daphne emphatically agrees and they simultaneously lap at his tip with their tongues, locking their lips together in a kiss as he groans and starts blowing his loads up their connected cheeks. 

From there, it transitions into a quick montage of the girls soloing a series of big, juicy cocks, switching off between the two. Daphne clearly gets the more brutal treatment, with one guy gripping her hair and chin and fucking her face until he fires off down her throat, leaving her to turn her head to the camera in a daze, some of the frothy, white goodness overflowing from her mouth. Velma, on the other hand, well…, she is quite the little cock sucker, almost always moving her head with the most excited urgency, milking each guy out right onto her face (sometimes with her glasses on and sometimes off). And they frosted her from chin to her matted brown hair. At least once, she ended up looking like a hot clown with fucked up make up lol.

During a lull in the song, it showed them taking/riding dick, Daphne getting taken doggie style and showing off just how much her thick ass jiggles and Velma showing just how much she can work her hips, looking back in the camera’s direction (again without glasses) with such a deliciously haughty expression on her face. I know they don’t drug the ‘subjects’ at depraved Xanadu, but if/when you saw/see you would swear that wasn’t the case. Even in my extensive experience, I have never been what I would call ‘drunk on lust,’ but this freckled genius clearly is half of the time. With the orgasmic buildup comes a quick barrage of thick loads splashing on on their cute faces and one on Daphne’s ass after a hard fucking, culminating in a two man bukkake for the redhead, caking her entire face and torso while she sensually rubs herself, mound to breasts.

It ends with the aforementioned tugjob, finishing with a big load that she slurps down as her head slips into frame. A black hand grips her hair and forces her down to his base for an orgasmic throating, followed by a cut to the girl on her knees, drenched in goo and her arms bound behind her back by her torn dress. Ah, yeah, throughout most of the clips they are semi clothed, their tops and skirts hanging in tatters while they work it like pornstars. Like I said, I was/am a bit distracted then and now to go really into detail about, but I know it made me cum about as much as the dick I was taking so if you are hard just reading this, I am sure you will nut when you get to see it. I don’t know when they will open the screenings to everyone, but knowing how depraved Xanadu operates, you will probably see that glorious shit plastered over every screen above the booths before long.

So, needless to say, the porn they are beginning to produce is a great addition to their existing merch. And I may have heard rumors about a video of a certain android from a certain Bioware game series going into production this month, but you didn’t hear that from me. ;) 

I hope that answered your question, anon.


End file.
